Mike Schmidt
Mike Schmidt '''is a half german half british man that first met Jack Steel when Jack fell down the cliff and was seriously injured, but Jack Steel's luck for once was on his side and a survivor from the apocalypse going on at the time, Mike Schmidt found him and patched him up. Ever since they met they were best friends and always had each other's back. About '''Mike Schmidt's eye is when he used to be a nightguard at freddy fazbear's pizza and one of the animatronics hooked his eye, must have been painful. The reason why Mike Schmidt '''is in Bank Heist is because he is sick and tired of talented people ending up on the street like he once was and wants a change. Personality Traits '''Mike Schmidt '''is a smart yet crazy guy who loves going on adventures. '''Mike Schmidt '''is sick of having to work half his life just to survive and was homeless for a large amount of time in his life. '''Mike Schmidt '''finds robbing banks a quick and easy way to get alot of cash rather than having to work all day everyday to get a monthly payroll. '''Mike Schmidt's crazyness comes from killing so many people so much that he doesn't care for the lifes of police officers unless his friends say that they are good people. Relationships Family * Unknown Schmidt - Father * Unknown Schmidt - Mother * Alec Schmidt - Brother Allies * Bank Heist (Gang/Friends) ** Jack Steel - Colleague and Best Friend ** Bob - Colleague and Friend ** Joe - Colleague and Friend ** Carl - Boss and Friend ** Snape - Colleague ** John - Colleague ** Johney - Colleague ** Majdi - Colleague * Justynn Harcourt - Friend * Steve Lieutenant - Friend * John Cody - Friend * Scat - Friend * Random Guy - Friend * Moon Guy - Friend * MMMGorgeous - Friend * James - Friend * Kathy - Friend * The Scientist - Friend * The Stalker - Former Enemy turned Ally * Stormtrooper - Ally * Adam Bradbury - Friend * Officer John - Friend * Matt Steel - Ally * Nick Steel - Ally * Gay - Ally * Kid - Ally * Number 6 - Ally * Red Scout - Friend * Red Heavy - Friend * Dovahscout - Ally * Waldemar Fischler - Friend * Stone Cold Scout Austin - Friend * Box - Friend * Zoidberg - Friend * Francis - Friend * Robbie Rotten - Ally * Abraham Lincoln - Ally * Gabe Newell - Ally Enemies * Evan - Former Friend and Colleague turned Enemy * Kevin Hunter - Former Friend turned Enemy * Fire - Enemy * Mini - Enemy * MeeM God - Enemy Powers and Abilities Powers * Crazy Jester: Mike Schmidt has some sort of power inside of him as when he was shot by the fake Gabe Newell he came back as a zombie-like giant creature which had crazy powers, it was just extremely crazy with alot of things floating around it. It is unknown how to activate this power of Mike Schmidt but it can be defeated by a makeshift bomb made by Bob and Carl, that also makes the world explode and you have to get to the core of the earth to bring it back to normal. By making the world explod I mean most of the land becomes all water and only a few pieces of land stay. * Legless Warrior: Mike Schmidt has been shot and hit into his legs many times, now he's at the point where his legs might not even be real anymore, he doesn't even feel pain in them anymore as he can even craft guns out of his artificial legs. For some reason Mike Schmidt still acts like his legs hurt though, or maybe he feels pain all the time. Abilities * Wrestling Fan: While not being as big of a wrestling fanboy as Jack Steel, Mike Schmidt '''can do wrestling kicks such as dropkicks and enzuigiri. He also often does the GTS and prefers closelines over punches, don't underestimate him. He is extremely strong for his size. * '''Surgery Knowledge: Mike Schmidt '''knows alot about the human body which helps him in fights, he learned this from when he was a doctor and from the time he was a medic. '''Mike Schmidt '''can also do strong holds, not talking about things like a headlock here, I mean something that could break your bones. This also means he can patch his mates up when they need it, he makes for an excellent battle medic. * '''Family Man: Mike Schmidt '''loves his family, he once took out an entire team of cannibals with his bare hands (and feet) to save his brother Alec. It's pretty clear that he does anything to save his family from cannibals. Equipment Items * '''Mike Schmidt's Mask: All bank heist robbers except Joe have their own masks which give them their own powers, for this mask it makes whoever is wearing it more crazy and more determined to do whatever it takes. * The Golden Cup: Mike Schmidt being a huge tea lover even has a golden cup. It's gold but Mike Schmidt always had alot of money anyways, in Newcastle upon Tyne he even has his own pool and a mansion, he lives in the mansion with his brother Alec. Trivia * The theme song of crazy mutant Mike is this. * Mike Schmidt really loves Bobby Rhoode's WWE theme song, for a good reason of course but he sometimes annoys Jack and others with the song. * The golden cup is also in most of Mike Schmidt's pictures. Gallery Mike Schmidt (Masked).PNG|Mike Schmidt with his mask on. Mike Schmidt (Mid 2017 - Late 2017).JPG|Old picture of Mike Schmidt. Mike Schmidt (Early 2015 - Mid 2017).PNG|Old picture of Mike Schmidt.